


Helping Lothrats

by Princess101855



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4723961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess101855/pseuds/Princess101855
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanan's heart stopped when he saw four blasters trained on his padawan who was unconscious on the ground with blood seeping from his clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping Lothrats

It was a simple supply run. Kanan and Zeb went off to get the supplies they needed while Ezra came down to just wander around. It was mostly for his own sake so he wouldn't forget the different unused streets that he uses for sneaking around on and to help the crew escape detection from the bucketheads (officially named stormtroopers). It was then he saw a young rodian child cowering in front of some bucketheads and Ezra couldn't help but think of a younger him and remembering that no one would help him and was torn between leaving and pretending that he didn't see anything, or help the child and curse the  _Ghost_ crew for their more heroic tendencies. Deciding to help the child, Ezra picked up a rock the size of his fist and threw if at the one trooper. All four turned in his direction. The child used that distraction to run with her bounty of food. Ezra turned tail and ran while ignoring the shouts for him to stop. "Not a chance," he muttered under his breath as he ran.

Weaving between vendors and people, Ezra came to a dead end. Looking around frantically he remembered that there is a hand hold on the building. He ducked as he felt the heat from blaster fire searing above his head. "Karablast!" He swore and jumped up to the hold and swung upward being hyper aware that the stormtroopers were aiming at him. "Should've stayed on the ship," he grumbled. Concentrating, Ezra swung upwards and pushed off the hand hold not realizing that he used the force. Kanan has been trying to get him to use it but Ezra just couldn't get it. It wasn't like he wasn't trying but the whole concept of it went over his head. He was just a Lothrat with not that much education before his parents were taken away. Ezra keeps telling himself that their dead because hope is dangerous, especially out on the streets where it can get yourself killed.

Swinging up, Ezra didn't hear himself cry out in pain and pitched forward and fell onto the roof, hearing a clean crack go through his elbow. "Kanan is going to be pissed," Ezra moaned to himself. He winced as he picked himself up off the ground, just to promptly collapse again. "Scratch that, Hera is going to kill me." Ever since he came aboard the Ghost, Hera was the one who gave him a slight reality check on a couple things. Doesn't mean he agrees with everything she says but she's also the closest thing he has to a mother since his is gone. Getting on his hands and knees, Ezra looked down and saw a growing patch of red on his jumpsuit. "And today started as such a good day," he grumbled, grunting as he got up and swayed slightly. "OK Ezra, get back to the ship and hope you don't die." When he looked up, Ezra knew that he was in deep trouble. The stormtroopers had their blasters trained on him. His mind working furiously to figure out how to get out of this without dying, Ezra was looking around for an escape route. "Hands up!" Ezra cocked an eyebrow at the stormtrooper that shouted that. Seeing no other solution, Ezra slowly backed up. "Yeah, not my style." With a cocky salute, Ezra jumped off the ledge and back onto the streets below.

" _Spectre six come in!_ " Ezra grabbed the comm.

"Yes Spectre one?"

" _Where are you?_ " Ezra could feel Kanan growling.

"Um…" Ezra's mind couldn't come up with an excuse. "Around the market place." Ezra said while trying to not to let a nervous laugh out.

 _"Spectre six..."_ Ezra could easily replace his name in that. Kanan probably had to use some self control to not growl his name over the comm. Hissing as the blaster wound made itself known, Ezra raced towards the edge of the city where the  _Phantom_  was waiting for them. Sabine was probably working on another masterpiece of hers while Chopper was getting charged and getting ready to annoy everyone to the stars and back. So concentrated he was on dulling the pain and getting to the Phantom, Ezra didn't notice the blaster fire until another searing pain caught his shoulder making him trip on his feet and went down. Not having the energy to get up, he opened the fragile bond to Kanan and hoped that he'll get to him in time.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kanan looked around the street he and Zeb were on while holding the packages of supplies that needed. With the last job (with a pretty big pay), everyone was relieved that they stopped for supplies as everything was getting low. Ezra was just happy to be able to run around and wander by himself. Kanan never asks where he goes on these excursions since there was never any trouble. Ezra more likely than not probably sent to his tower to relax and have some alone time. "Think we got everything?" Zeb asked, itching to get off the planet. Kanan looked at the list Hera have him and nodded. "We'll drop everything off and come back for Ezra." Zeb grumbled but Kanan shrugged it off. Ezra and Zeb don't exactly have the best relationship on the ship but they at least tolerate each other so at least there's no bloodshed. "Where did the whelp run off to anyway?" In an undignified manner Kanan shrugged. He didn't keep tabs on his padawan all the time.

They just reached the  _Phantom_  when Kanan was hit with a wave of pain that wasn't his. "Ezra," he breathed, grabbing his comm. "Spectre one to Spectre six." Silence on the other end. "Spectre six come in." More silence. Kanan was about to yell through the comm when,  _"yes spectre one?_ " Kanan could hear that the boy was hiding some pain that bled through the bond. Ezra probably didn't realize that he did. "Where are you?" Kanan could see Zeb coming back when Kanan held up a hand so he'd stop so he could listen. " _Um...around the market place?"_  Kanan growled at that and really wanted to use his name but instead settled for, " _spectre six…"_ he trailed off. "Just get back to the ship." Kanan said while putting his comm. back. Hera came out to meet them to put everything away.

"Got everything?"

"Everything but the bacta. No one has any." Kanan said slightly frustrated. It was one of the essential things to have on the ship with what they're doing, next to having fuel cells. Hera looked behind Kanan.

"Where's Ezra?" Hera raised an eyebrow at Kanan.

"He said he was in the marketplace."

"Kanan," Hera said patiently, "This is Ezra we're talking about." She let the concept sink in as Kanan groaned.

"I can never let him out of my sight can I?" Hera just smiled and walked away. Kanan shook his head before a wave of pain hit him. The pain hit quick and hard causing him to stumble.

"Kanan?" Hera asked worriedly.

"Ezra," Kanan said in a near whisper. He looked back to where the city was, looked at Hera before taking off. Hera took off into the  _Phantom_  knowing that they'll need a quick getaway.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kanan could feel the bond and the pain that filtered in along with panic and fear. Kanan's strides lengthened as the tugging from the bond came more frantic. Nearly running, Kanan stopped and stared in horror. Four stormtroopers (one with a dented helmet), all had their blasters trained on his padawan who was lying on the ground not moving. With his breath catching Kanan had to force himself to calm down and think about the situation. The first and foremost thing is to get the troops away from Ezra and to close the bond enough to dull the roar of pain radiating from the teenager. Looking around, Kanan looked at the limited options and none of them were good. He could collapse a vendor but then that'll hurt that person's income. Another is to create a distraction that would only possibly get all troopers away.

"Should've had Zeb with me," Kanan muttered under his breath. He decided to toss a rock at a stormtrooper from a different direction and hope to get at least one or two to leave. Tossing the large rock using the force, it hit one of the stormtroopers hard enough to make him stumble.

"What was that?" He snarled while looking around.

"Maybe the kid has friends."

"Friends?" The one scoffed. "Lothrats don't have friends." Another rock.

"Go check it out." Two left with their blasters ready to fire. Kanan ducked behind the cargo when the two troops walked past. Two more. Now how to get rid of them. Kanan looked at the gun strapped to his waist. It was his last option if what he does fails. Getting quite close, Kanan tapped the one on the shoulder and used force speed to tap the other one. Repeating that again, Kanan ran off in a random direction and ducked behind the first object he found which was conveniently near a corner. The stormtroopers ran right past him.

Running back to Ezra, Kanan didn't have time to assess the boys injuries and had to move him. Heart clenching at the small whine of pain, Kanan hoisted Ezra into his arms and took off towards the first alley he saw that was off the beaten path. "Ezra?" Ezra didn't respond and laid limp on the ground. Opening the bond, Kanan knew then that Ezra was unconscious from the pain while his body was force healing itself by going into a coma state. Looking over the injuries, he winced when he saw two wounds that was still bleeding steadily but it wasn't as heavy as expected.

"You can't seem to go anywhere without attracting trouble can you." Kanan said with a fond smile. Grabbing his comm., Kanan called Hera. "Spectre one to spectre two. We need a pick up near the city close to the market _."_

 _"Copy that spectre one."_  Kanan hoisted Ezra in his arms and went to the spot where Hera would do the pick up.

"Kanan?" Kanan looked down and saw blue eyes with a slight glaze over them from the pain.

"I'm here, Hera's coming."

Ezra just clenched his eyes shut when another wave of pain came at him from his jostled shoulder. Gritting his teeth, Ezra drew from the warmth that he could feel and didn't want to leave it. He whined when someone tried to take him away from it and clutched harder. "Ezra you need to let go." Ezra just clenched harder. He heard a sigh and small, gentle fingers started to pry his hands from his warmth. "Ezra, let go." Ezra started to relax when he felt a hand in his hair like what his mom use to do when he was upset. He finally let go and all his senses shut down.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Kanan looked at the teenager who was the resident of his bed. Him and Hera agreed that his room would be the best spot for Ezra since his bed as top bunk would only spell disaster. Looking at him, he couldn't help but think of the past hour of freak outs and panic.

_Flashback_

_Ezra finally went completely limp after prying his hand off Kanan with Hera speaking to him to let go. He finally did and went completely boneless which alarmed everyone. Zeb ran him to their small medbay and place Ezra on the table with Kanan stripping him to the waist and nearly stepped back in horror at the wounds. The two blastershots were still weeping blood which made the wounds look much worse than they were._

_"Grab me the bandages, water and some infection prevention ointment." Kanan threw behind him and heard scrambling behind him to grab everything. He carded his fingers through Ezra's hair in fondness and exasperation. Ever since the Academy Kanan has been antsy about letting the teenager out of his sight. It was during the long waiting period that Kanan realized that the kid chose him-HIM-as a teacher. He who didn't even get to complete his own training. So he decided to give it his best try. Even with a couple stumbles, Ezra seems to be able to get a concept once he understood it. And right now...Kanan sighed as he looked at the pale boy who had sweat glistening from his brow. Kanan grabbed the cloth to wipe it off when he heard footsteps scrambling to get upstairs._

_He didn't bother to turn around when Hera came in with all the supplies. Everyone was quiet, even Chopper which was surprising as he was always making a ruckus. Kanan and Hera worked to stem the bleeding and to disinfect the two blaster wounds with Sabine and Zeb worrying behind them. Ezra gave a small moan when Hera cleaned the wound in his shoulder and Kanan doing the one that got him on the lower ribs with him thinking that Ezra was lucky that it didn't do much damage other than graze it badly. When Kanan jostled Ezra's elbow, the teenager gave out a sharp cry and jerked at the touch. "Elbow might be broken," Hera murmured to Kanan who nodded and went back to dressing the side wound. "We can only give him a sling for now." Kanan said while looking at the elbow._

_The two fashioned a sling for Ezra who was unconscious again from all the pain. "He'll sleep in my bed," Kanan said to Hera. Hera nodded as it made sense since Ezra can't sleep on his bed for the fear of him falling out so Kanan's is the next best thing. "You would think that it's a jedi thing for medbay aversions." Hera stated dryly. Kanan didn't dignify her with a response as he carefully lifted Ezra with the force while Hera ushered Sabine, Zeb and Chopper out of the way with Kanan floating Ezra behind him._

_Ends_

Ezra was running a fever by the time Kanan got him to his room and have been trying to keep him cool while his brow is on fire.

"Any change?" Kanan turned slightly and saw Hera hovering at the door in worry.

"Not really."

"Kanan it's not your fault."

"I should have insisted that he stayed on the ship."

"You know that he would've sneaked off without anyone knowing and would be in deeper trouble than he is in now." Kanan had to agree with her on that point. Ezra knew how to find trouble. Small noises from the bed directed both of their attentions. Ezra was fidgeting and they could see his eyes moving rapidly under his eyelids. Kanan tried to calm him down by sending waves of calm through their bond. While it did work to an extent, Ezra was still restless. Hera came in and sat near his head and started carding his hair with Ezra relaxing into her touch.

"He'll be fine," Hera said. Whether it was for her sake or his, Kanan didn't know.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Ezra's world became full of noise at first. He could feel his eyebrows scrunching up as the noise became louder. He heard someone shush the others and the noise died out. Ezra liked that. His head was starting to hurt. A hand started playing with his hair and unconsciously leaned into the touch.

"Ezra?" A voice whispered. Ezra turned his head slightly to the voice. "Can you open your eyes?" Ezra tried but it felt like his eyelids are glued shut.

Ezra had no idea how long it took but Hera was relieved that Ezra could open his eyes even if they are sleepy. He's been out for about three days with no signs of waking. Kanan was walking around with agitation in every step before Hera kicked him out so he can get his emotions under control. "Ezra?" Hera whispered again. "Hmm?" Ezra's eyes were a bit more focused this time.

"What happened?" He croaked.

"Someone decided to be a human target post for blasters."

"Oh." Ezra's eyes clenched in pain as everything hit him at once. Hera didn't have to turn around to see Kanan rushing to Ezra's side.

"Kanan?" Ezra said with confusion in his eyes.

"I'm here."

"It hurts." Ezra didn't care if he was whining. Everything hurts.

"Do we have anything for the pain?" Hera asked Kanan. Kanan went to the medbay to see and came back with a small syringe.

"This is all that's left." Kanan quickly injected it into Ezra who was out immediately with Kanan and Hera standing watch.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

"I can walk on my own you know." Ezra said with frustration building in his voice. Another week went by before he was allowed out of bed to go anywhere and was bored from it.

"Let's see if you can walk first by yourself then." Kanan replied. Ezra swung his legs over the bed with his one arm in a sling still and gripped the edge of the bed from the lightheaded feeling he got. Sitting still for a couple minutes, Ezra took a deep breath and pushed off the bed. He wobbled and nearly crashed to the ground before Kanan caught him. Ezra went red from embarrassment. "You haven't walked for days so it'll take a while for your legs to get use to your weight again."

"But I don't want to wait."

"Ezra…"

"I know, I know. A jedi must have patience." Ezra grumbled. Kanan raised an eyebrow at the grumblings and knew exactly what Ezra was saying. Ezra ducked his head and tried again with some success in the form of being able to stand on his own for a minute before sitting down, not wanting a repeat of a faceplant.

"I never did ask on how you got yourself in the situation I found you in." Kanan will never admit but he was terrified for his young apprentice when he saw him on the ground surrounded.

"It was over something stupid." Ezra was kicking himself afterwards. Helping others never resulted in anything good and would only land you into trouble. Kanan saw the look and sat down beside the boy.

"What was it over?" He asked lowly.

"Helping a Lothrat. She was barely six and the bucketheads were harassing her and I couldn't let them!" Ezra started talking really fast now. He needed to get his reason out or else he would never tell his side.

"Ezra, slow down. You're telling me, that all of this, was to help someone." Ezra couldn't identify the tone so he decided to be honest, least he gets into more trouble by lying.

"Yes." He said simply. Kanan didn't say anything for a while with Ezra trying not to squirm in discomfort. "Being a Jedi isn't just about being powerful with all these abilities the Force grants you, its also about compassion." Ezra was startled when Kanan talked.

"It still wasn't worth the consequence," Ezra muttered. Kanan merely looked at him.

"Since when do you care about consequences?" He asked. Ezra shrugged. He wanted to say 'since I got shot,' but knew Kanan wouldn't believe him. Ezra never did like touchy feely topics and was very uncomfortable with them, but lying to Kanan usually meant either suspended training or doing the things he hated.

"I..." He struggled with what to say.

"You wanted to help someone when no one helped you." Kanan guessed. It still wasn't very long since Ezra left the streets but he guessed that some of the crews heroics in helping others has been rubbing off on the kid. Ezra couldn't look at Kanan, who signed. "I may not like what happened with the outcome, but it's the thought. I'm proud of what you did." Ezra's head snapped up at those words. It's been so long since anyone has said that they're proud of him that he's forgotten what it was like to be praised.

"Thanks Kanan," he said quietly. Kanan patted his good shoulder and got up.

"As soon as those heal we'll get on with training."

Ezra's smile was blinding at that.

**Author's Note:**

> So...this is me testing out the waters of this new fandom for me to try out.


End file.
